Some motorcycles include a front fairing assembly located near a top portion of the front fork assembly. The front fairing assembly may include one or more headlamps, turn signals, gauges or other instrumentation, or one or more mirrors, or a combination thereof, and is designed to be angularly aligned along a preferred longitudinal or horizontal axis. When the rake angle of the neck portion of the motorcycle frame is adjusted, the front fairing assembly may be undesirably tilted or rotated upward relative to the preferred longitudinal or horizontal axis. Further, a front fairing assembly may have an undesirable angular alignment or position without any adjustment of the rake angle of the fork assembly. Such angling or positioning of the front fairing assembly may adversely affect aerodynamic drag of the motorcycle, motorcycle operator or passenger ergonomics and/or safety, and/or aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle.
Therefore, there exists a need for a motorcycle fairing adjustment member, a motorcycle fairing adjustment assembly, and a method of adjusting a motorcycle fairing that conveniently and reversibly reduces aerodynamic drag and improves the ergonomics, safety, and aesthetic appearance of the motorcycle.